


Distractions

by havokwritesstuff



Series: yanderepeterparker (blog) [22]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dry Humping, F/M, Mentions of Masturbation, Mentions of Sex, NSFW, Pervy Peter, mentions of panty stealing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:01:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25093522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havokwritesstuff/pseuds/havokwritesstuff
Summary: There is an attraction between you and Peter and you decide to do something about it, right in the middle of the Avengers gym.
Relationships: Yandere Peter Parker/Reader
Series: yanderepeterparker (blog) [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624429
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	Distractions

Peter didn’t understand why he had to work out as a requirement for his Avengers training. When you can easily lift several tons, it seems ridiculous to even bother touching any weights. But unfortunately it was something he had to do or else Steve and Tony would get onto him.

One thing that made it bearable was that you were also made to exercise and you usually ended up in the gym at the same time as him. Well, it technically made it more difficult, but being around you was worth it.

He was doing sit ups on the mat as you did some cardio on one of the treadmills. You were jogging at a decent pace, your breasts bouncing slightly and sweat covering your skin. You even had on some very tight workout pants. He spent more time sneakily staring at you than focusing on his work out, hence it being difficult having you there.

It was even worse considering the raging hard on your presence was causing, something that was hard to hide in basketball shorts. You just looked so sexy like that and he could smell you very clearly. He had the passing thought of sneaking into your room later and stealing the panties you were wearing, but he had to push that thought back when he felt his cock throb.

Little did he know, you knew exactly what you were doing. The sports bras, the tight pants, the perfect pace to show off your breasts, it was all intentional. Peter wasn’t as great at hiding his boners as he thought.

It turned you on too, seeing him dripping with sweat, his veins popping out in his arms when he used the special weights Tony made for the team members with super strength. Not to mention knowing that you turned him on that much. You’d wanted him for so long and you thought he would’ve made a move at that point, but there was nothing. Just his constant staring and awkward shifting of his body to try and hide the tent in his shorts.

Everything you did was in hopes that he would finally break and fuck you, but it seemed you would have to take matters into your own hands.

Peter stood up carefully, his hand not too subtly trying to cover his dick. Thankfully you weren’t looking, at least he thought so, and he turned up the weight on the bench press before laying back on it.

Dampness grew in your underwear as he gripped the bar, those veins popping out in his hands and arms. You would prefer to see that as he was fucking you to oblivion, but it was still a nice view. He made it even worse when he lifted the weight up and down, letting out little grunts as he did.

You couldn’t take it anymore.

You turned off the treadmill, not even waiting for it to stop before you jumped off. As you walked over to him, you thought of what to do and the perfect idea formed. At the same time, Peter panicked at the fact that you were walking over and put the bar back, readying himself to run and hide his problem.

“Need some help?” You asked, only confusing him.

“W-what?”

With a smile, you swung your leg over him and sat straight on his lap just below his hard on. It took everything he had not to let out a whiny moan at how close you were to where he wanted you most. He could even feel your heat against his thighs. “You should probably have a spotter when you’re on the bench press. I know you’re _very_ strong, but you can never be too careful.”

Peter gulped, wondering if you meant to sound that sexy or if it was just in his head. You were strong enough to catch the weight, so maybe it was a genuine offer. But there was also no way you couldn’t feel his dick from where you were sitting, and Steve never sat on his lap when he spotted for him. Either way, he knew he’d be thinking about this while jerking off to you later. “Uh, yeah. Okay.”

You watched close up as Peter grabbed the bar again and did another rep, noting how red his face was and how the muscles in his arms rippled under his skin. Since you were right on top of him, the scent of your arousal hit him right in the face and he dropped the weight, but you quickly caught it. The perks of superstrength.

His cock twitched in his shorts and you had to hold back a smirk. “Something bothering you, Pete?”

Peter laughed awkwardly, as he watched you put the weight back in its place. “Huh? No, I’m fine. Totally fine.”

That made you laugh as you thought about how adorable he was. “You don’t have to lie, Peter. You’re not as good at hiding that you’re hard as you think you are. I’ve known since that first day we worked out at the same time. Why do you think I stopped working out at my usual time? I saw you lifting these weights and I wanted you so bad.”

“Y-you…you want me?”

“Oh yeah. You know how often I think about you throwing me down on the mat or pushing me against the wall and fucking the life out of me? A lot. I thought if I showed more skin you’d finally give in.”

Peter turned an even darker red. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t think about sex with you all the time. It just didn’t seem like something you wanted. You never appeared to show interest in him until that moment. “I’ve thought about it too. Ever since we met.”

That was years ago which was a little surprising to you, but you’d actually had an innocent little crush on him back then. It wasn’t a crush anymore, and certainly not innocent. “Then let’s do something about it, Pete.”

You moved so you were sitting right over his dick and he whimpered again as you leaned down and kissed him. Your hips moved against him, the tip of his cock rubbing at your throbbing clit through several layers. You moaned into his mouth and he grabbed your hips to pull you down harder and move your hips faster.

Just that felt good, but you were eager to feel him inside of you. You were about to stop your grinding and get his dick out until the voice of Tony Stark coming over the intercom made you both jump.

“You two realize we have cameras in the gym, right? You have bedrooms for a reason. Use them…and a condom. We don’t need any more superpowered kids running around here.”

Peter stared up at you, his eyes wide and mortified, but you just smiled. “I guess we got a little carried away, huh, Pete?”

“Yeah…” He couldn’t help thinking that Tony’s interruption had ruined the moment, making you realize that you didn’t actually want him. It gave him a need to just fucking run and avoid embarrassment, but he couldn’t bring himself to be away from you. Not when you were this close.

You sat up and got off of his lap, offering your hand. “How about we hit the showers? Then we can pick up where we left off.”

Peter didn’t even have to think about it for a second before he took your hand.


End file.
